The love for One's comrade One-shot
by NekoYullenMidnightKitsune
Summary: This is a One-shot about when Allen Walker was 'killed' by Tyki Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure. This One-shot is about Allen's friends and what would happen if they were told that Allen had left them something of his. They journey to the Asian branch sharing memories on the way. But, at the Asian branch, there is a surprise that awaits the group.


**The love for One's comrade:**

 **A/N:** **Ello! This is the first -man one-shot I've ever wrote in my life. Please be nice with the comments. Beginnings and ends do not like me, but climax does. Please comment and review. Most characters will be OOC. Cross will be more fatherly, Kanda will care a little more than he usually does as well. Sorry. Some of the Info isn't from the Manga or Anime, but made up from the top of my head.**

It was a cool and slightly breezy afternoon in a random town near the Asian branch, where a certain womanizing red head was waiting outside a bar, leaning against the wall with a cigarette in his mouth. As the general waited for the group of exorcists that he was suppose to meet up with before they headed off towards Edo Japan, he looked down both sides of the street every few minutes. After a moment or two, when he looked down the street once more, Cross finally spotted the group of exorcists heading towards him.

 _'So, they finally arrive.'_ Cross thought to himself, blowing out a puff of smoke as he identified the exorcists in the group.

 _'Let's see. Tiedoll is there, along with the blind one and the samurai. There's the bouncy red head along with Bookman. There's the vampire and the clock woman. There's also Tim with beautiful Lenalee. But, I don't see Allen."_ Cross thought again as the exorcist finally reached him.

"Marian..." Tiedoll started to say, but was interrupted by Cross.

"Where's my idiot apprentice?" Cross asked, secretly worried for the young white haired boy. As soon as he said that, Lavi looked up at him and glared with all his might.

"Don't you dare call him an idiot! You should respect him more than you do now." Lavi said in a low voice filled with vemon.

"Lavi! Hold your tongue!" Bookman scolded as tears started to form in Lenalee's eyes. At that moment, Cross noticed the sorrow filled looks everyone had on their faces, even Kanda had a sad look on his face, which made the red haired general slightly concerned. He even noticed that Timcampy's flying was depressing! Cross was lost in his own thoughts when general Tiedoll suddenly placed his hand on his shoulder, snapping him back into reality, as he looked at Cross with tears in his eyes as well.

"Marian, Allen-kun's dead." Tiedoll said in a soft voice. At that comment, Cross stood looking at the other general, his mouth hanging agap, his cigarette falling to the ground.

"W-what?" The red haired general stammered, not able to comprehend what he just heard.

"The Sprout's dead! Get it though your think skull!" Kanda yelled in irritation and sadness.

"Kanda, calm yourself." Tiedoll said sternly, making Kanda 'Che' before he turned away, so no one saw the tear fall down his face, but Lavi being a bookman saw it, but never said anything. After a few moments of shock, Cross finally found his voice and asked the unavoidable question.

"How did he die?" Cross asked, his heart secretly breaking in two, but staying as stoic on the outside. Once the general had asked his question, Timcampy flew up in front of him and opened his mouth revealing very sharp teeth before a hologram appeared.

In the hologram, it showed how Allen tried to save Suman Dark, but failed when Lord Tyki Mikk's, the Noah of Pleasure, tease ate Suman's body from the inside. The hologram also showed how Allen tried to fight back, but was unable to move due to his innocence arm being broken from being overused. Timcampy showed them how Tyki Mikk's ability was being able to phase his whole body through anything he wanted when he demonstrated his power to Allen by making his whole arm phase through Allen's chest. Tyki also teased the boy as he gave a gentle squeeze to Allen's heart, but the young boy never showed any fear, only hatred and determination. Tyki told Allen that he wouldn't make his heart explode because it would dirty his gloves. He also made an effort in telling Allen how useless the other exorcists he killed were and even named them off. Daisya Barry, Suman Dark, some other exorcists, and even General Yeagor. Tyki told Allen how easy it was to defeat the old 'fool', which angered Allen. The Noah of Pleasure never saw the punch coming, but when the young boy tried to punch him again with his innocence arm, Tyki Mikk grabbed his fist and pulled it back until his wrist broke. Allen screamed with agony before Tyki grabbed him by the throat and held him up before he used another one of his powers to remove Allen's innocence arm and then dropping him on the ground. As Allen laid on the ground, Tyki walked over to Allen's arm and destroyed his innocence completely, but was disappointed when the innocence wasn't the heart. At that moment, Allen told Timcampy to take Suman's innocence and get away. After a few more tries, Tmcampy finally listen and quickly swallowed the innocence shard before making his getaway. That is where the memory ended.

"What about Allen? What happened to him?" Cross said as he accidently showed the worry and concern show in his eyes and voice.

"When Timcampy showed us where he left Allen, he wasn't there. There was only a pool of blood and poker cards scattered in the area." Lenalee said as she finally broke down in sobs. Miranda stepped up next to Lenalee with tears of her own and hugged the young green haired girl.

"Komui told us that the Asian branch had something of Allen's that they wanted to give his friends. That's where we're heading now." Krory said, his eyes showing just how heartbroken he was. Cross only nodded his head sadly as he followed the group to the Asian branch quietly, without lighting another cigarette, which was very unusual for even him.

"I can hear everyone's heartbeats. They all have a sad beat to them. Why don't we share some happy memories about Allen with each other. That way, we can respect his memory." Noise Marie finally said after a few minutes of utter silence.

"I think that would be a great idea. Lenalee, do you want to start us off?" Miranda asked with a soft voice. Lenalee wiped the tears from her eyes and thought for a moment before she finally gave her first smile since Allen's death.

"I remember when Allen first came to the order and his innocence arm was damaged and my brother had to fix it. Allen's face was so funny afterwards. He told me that he will never damage his arm again and then he shivered." Lenalee said with a soft smile before she gave a small giggle. Everyone, even the great Kanda Yu, gave a small laugh.

"I remember when I first came to the order as well. It was funny as well as a bit scary when Komui attacked Lavi, Allen, and myself with his giant cooking robot." Krory said with a small chuckle.

"For me, I remember when Krory here lost all of his clothes in a game of strip poker and Allen took over. Man, that kid can cheat. I thought he was just lucky at first, but he told me that he was cheating, then he gave me a very scary face and said, "I never lose at a game of cards!" Then, he gave an evil laugh. I would have never thought that someone that looked so innocent would have a dark side." Lavi said with a slight shiver before giving a big laugh. The others also laughed.

"I remember when I made that boy try to bring me a lion like it was yesterday as well as sacrificing him to debt collectors too." Cross said with a smirk on his face. The others only sweatdropped.

"I don't have any memories of Allen-kun except when I first met him. He seemed like a nice young man." General Tiedoll said thoughtfully.

"I agree." Marie said with a nod and a smile upon his face.

"I remember when Allen helped me with a job. It was funny to watch him juggle on top of a ball with a pumpkin on his head." Miranda said with a giggle as everyone else just gave a small smile. Everyone looked toward Bookman, but the old man just shook his head, so all their heads turned towards Kanda.

"Come on Yuu-chan! You must have at least one good memory with Moyashi-chan." Lavi said, which earned him a Mugen in his face. Kanda was silent for a moment, but after a minute or two he finally spoke up.

"I'll admit that I did enjoy our fights. The Moyashi isn't that bad of a sparring partner." Kanda admitted, which made everyone grin. After that, Timcampy opened his mouth once more to show another hologram that showed him stealing some of Allen's food and having the whitette chasing him around the order almost all day long.

"It seems Timcampy enjoys the times when he stole food and made Allen chase him around the order." Lenalee said with a giggle as Tim nodded his small body with wings and a tail. With that comment, the group realized that they had finally arrived at the Asian branch and the Chief was waiting outside for them with a smile on his face.

"Thank you guys for coming so far. Please follow me. Also, I'm so sorry about your teammate." The Chief, Bak Chang, said as he tried to keep his smile hidden from the group as he led them deeper into the order.

"He wasn't just a teammate. Allen was our friend and comrade." Lenalee said with anger laced into her voice and showed in her eyes.

"Of course. Forgive me." Bak said as his smile morphed into a smirk as they approached a set of double doors.

"What is it that you want to give us anyway?" General Tiedoll asked with curosity in his eyes.

"You'll find out soon enough. But, I positive that you'll all love the surprise." Bak said as he opened on of the double doors. The group looked at Bak in confusion for a second before they heard a voice inside the room.

"Pick up the pace, Idiot!" A harsh female voice said.

"Come on Fou! Hit me with all the power you have!" A VERY familiar voice said. After that comment, Bak turned to the group.

"Hang on a second, will you?" Bak said before poking his head through the door.

"Hey, you two! That's enough for now. We have some guests." Bak said before opening both doors, letting the group see a young woman orange colored hair and a strange hat with brown eyes standing in front of someone the group thought that they would never see again. Standing in front of the young woman was none other than Allen Walker himself.

"Allen!" Lenalee cried as she ran over to him and tackled him to the ground just as he turned towards the group with a hug, tears flowing freely down her face. The others also practically ran over to him as well with tears in their eyes. Even Cross and Kanda didn't bother to hide their tears.

"Lenalee...Lavi...Kanda...Miranda...Marie...Krory...General Tiedoll...Master Cross...Bookman too? What are you all doing here?" Allen asked as he pried Lenalee off of him and stepped away from him.

"I sent for them. You looked so sad when you talked about your friends and your master, Allen, that I wanted to do something for you." Bak said as he stood next to the young woman, Fou.

"Why didn't you try to contact us?" Lenalee asked as the tears continued to flow down her face.

"I didn't think I was that important to you. After all, I can't be an exorcist anymore." Allen said sadly as he pointed to his missing arm. No one expected Cross to walked up to Allen and hit his head.

"You idiot! You never realized that we all care about you...Even me..." Cross said hesitantly.

"That's right, Moyashi-chan! You're our comrade and our friend and always will be!" Lavi said as he pulled the young boy into a hug. The others nodded their agreements, even Bookman agreed for once.

"If you can't be an exorcist, then you can be a finder." Kanda said quietly, but everyone still heard him. The others nodded their heads in agreement once more one by one, with smiles upon their faces. Allen was silent for a few moments before she sighed and gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Bakanda." Allen said with a hint of teasing in his voice, making everyone smile and laugh when Kanda tried to attack him with Mugen. But, even Kanda had a small hint of a smile upon his stoic face. Bak and Fou watched the group with smiles.

"This proves to show that the love for One's comrade is strong and will always pull through." Bak said as Fou nodded her head as they both watched as Lavi and Allen ran for their around the room as Kanda chased after them with Mugen activated.


End file.
